This invention is directed to a method and system for autonomously processing requests from remotely located users. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for acting on requests and queries received from remotely located users using an instant messaging protocol.
Internet users are well versed in accessing the Internet using widely available web browsing software to search for desired information. The web browser software permits users to access various automated search engines and, by entering appropriate queries, identify web pages which may contain the information of interest. While a wide variety of information is available in this manner, most web pages are directed to specific types of information. As a result, users who are seeking information in various diverse topics will often need to locate and access multiple, and perhaps unrelated, web pages.
While users can find a great deal of in-depth information regarding particular topics, it can often be very difficult to obtain answers to short and specific questions due to the overwhelming number of web pages which will be identified in conventional indexing and search engine-based systems.
Various efforts have been made to aggregate diverse information onto one or a few web pages. However, these aggregated sites are often maintained by individual users as xe2x80x9cpersonal web pagesxe2x80x9d and are thus of questionable reliability. Although some commercial web sites have been implemented for the purpose of aggregating information, these sites generally compete among each other for users and thus include many graphical features and expanded functionality to increase the site""s attractiveness. However, this additional functionality also makes these sites more cumbersome and slow to access and use because of the additional data and processing overhead.
Another widely used Internet application is instant messaging (xe2x80x9cIMxe2x80x9d). IM services of one form or another are in use by an estimated 70 million people or more. Unlike Internet browsing software, which is used to access various web pages, IM is primarily used by a subscriber to xe2x80x9cchatxe2x80x9d with one or more other IM users. To access an IM service, a user registers with a service provider and, after connecting to the Internet (or other appropriate data network), enter their screen name and password to log in to the IM network. Popular IM applications include AOL""s Instant Messenger and Microsoft""s Network Messenger services. Once a user has logged in to the appropriate IM network, his presence on the system is made known to all authorized partners (commonly termed xe2x80x9cbuddiesxe2x80x9d). The user can then engage in typed conversations with other IM users connected to the system.
Because IM is a text-based service, instant messaging communication is generally not burdened by the need to transfer large graphic, sound, or program files. As a result, instant messaging is a relatively quick and easy to use system. However, while instant messaging is widely available, its value as a means to access and retrieve data from a remotely located automated system has not been fully appreciated. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a instant messaging based system which interactively responds to and services requests from a remotely located users. Such requests can include queries for general or specific information, requests to access and control various xe2x80x9cWEB-enabledxe2x80x9d devices, requests to store or information for later use, reminder and paging services, as well as additional request-based functionality, such as suitable for use in various e-commerce environments.
Users of IM services often simultaneously use Internet browsers to access web pages. It is not uncommon for an IM user to forward a link to a web page of interest via the IM service to another user. However, if the indicated web page contains sensitive information, a user subsequently following the link to access the web page may be required to enter a username and password. Even though the user has already signed in to the IM service, and thus is already authenticated, the accessed web site generally has no knowledge of this authentication.
It is thus a further object of the invention to provide a method and system for granting authenticated access to a web page which leverages the authentication mechanism present in a concurrently operating IM service. Such a secured access system is suitable for use in an IM-based request servicing system to enable authenticated access to user profile web pages where a user can easily enter or retrieve large volumes of information, fill out forms, or engage in other activities which can be cumbersome at best when implemented in an instant messaging environment.
These and other objects are achieved through the use of a method and system for interactively responding to requests sent as instant messages from a user. The system includes a message server which is connected to a data network through an instant messaging port. The server is logged in to the IM network and assigned a designated screen-name, such as xe2x80x9cACTIVEBUDDYxe2x80x9d. When the message server receives an IM message from a user, the message is processed to determine the type of request made by the user and the appropriate actions necessary to service the request. In one embodiment, the request is an informational query. In response to such a request, the message server directs the query to an appropriate query response server, which server will interpret the request and return a suitable answer. The query response server(s) can be local to the message processing server or remotely accessed, e.g., via the Internet. The received answer is embedded in a message which is returned to the user, preferably over the IM system. Alternatively, the message server can interpret the request directly using various natural language processing techniques known to those skilled in the art. In one configuration, a table of query patterns is provided and the table is searched to identify the pattern which most closely matches the received request. A designated local or remotely located resource is then accessed to determine an answer for the query, which answer is returned to the user.
It will be appreciated that, in order to generate an accurate answer to many types of queries, additional or secondary information may be required to fill in unstated assumptions in the query. To aid in providing this information, a user profile can be maintained by the system in which commonly needed information is stored. The types of information suitable for placement in the profile include static data such as the user""s birth date, place of residence, fairly static information, such as stock portfolio data, and dynamic information, such as information gleaned from the prior most recent communications with the user. When the system determines that additional information is required, either by processing the request directly or in response to a message forwarded by a query response system indicating that more data is needed to process the request, the information is retrieved from the profile.
If the needed additional information is not already present in the user""s profile and cannot be reasonably determined through other intermediate data searches, the user can be solicited to provide the additional information. Such solicitation can be through a query message sent to the user over the IM network or by means of a message instructing the user to access and update their profile via a designated web site. After the additional data is received from the user, the original query is reprocessed with the additional data and the result is returned to the user. The additional data can be stored in the user""s profile for use in the future. In addition, information extracted from a prior request or provided in an answer can also be stored in the user profile for at least a predetermined period of time to permit the user to ask a series of questions or make a series of request related to a particular item without having to specify the same item in every request. For example, a user can issue a query asking the local time in New York City; In a following query, the user can simply ask xe2x80x9cWhat is the weather today?xe2x80x9d The object of the first request (New York) is used to process the second request. Processing and reusing data in this way makes the resulting text dialog appear more natural and simplifies use of the system.
During the course of one or more requests, it may become necessary to ask a user to enter a large amount of information or take another action which is easier to perform in an Internet browser environment. According to a further aspect of the invention, a method and system is also provided to allow authenticated access to a particular web page by directing the user to that page using a link which is provided in an instant message. When a user is to be given authenticated accessed to a web page, the system generates an access key, which can be, for example, a random number of a suitable length. A uniform resource locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d) is then generated which includes the key and which is associated with the selected web page.
The key-containing URL is forwarded to the user in a message using the instant messaging protocol. When the user receives the message, the user can click on (or otherwise select) the URL to activate their web browser and direct it to the designated location. When the system receives a request for access to a web page, the specified URL is parsed to extract an embedded key. This key is then used to identify the particular web page to which the user has been granted access and the web page is served to the user. To increase security of the system, the various keys can expire after a short period of time and also after they are used once to access a web page. Advantageously, this technique leverages the authentication mechanism of the instant messaging system by granting access to the designated web pages only to users who have successfully logged in to an instant messaging service. As a result, the user does not need to divulge their IM password or remember another user ID and password combination. In addition, because the web page/key association expires after a single use and in a designated period of time in any case, it is highly unlikely that the key could be intercepted and used by an unauthorized party during its validity period and without detection.